


The General And The Native Princess

by ficexchangebitches



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU modern, Bellarke, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Historical, Reincarnation, au 1920s, au 1940s, au 1960s, au 7 years war, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficexchangebitches/pseuds/ficexchangebitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy meet thoughout different time periods</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General And The Native Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/gifts).



> posted on behalf of tumblr's [@officalchacha15](http://officalchacha15.tumblr.com) who doesn't have an AO3 account currently.  
> written as part of the [@ficexchangebitches](http://ficexchangebitches.tumblr.com) Bellarke Spring Fling 2016 for [missmarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/pseuds/MissMarissa)

When they first met, it was 1762. The Seven Years War was coming to a close, but the fight was still strong for the French and their native allies.

Back in France, Edward Pouvons-nous was a simple farmer with only the education of the church to help him. When word of the new world spread, Edward leaped at the chance to board a ship and find his new beginning. His first few years were fine. With his brown curls that hung low above his freckled face and over his dark eyes, his toned body from years of hard labor, and his rebel-like personality, he was a hit among the women of the new world. His new found confidence is what made him join the French army. It was there that people began to believe in him and soon they began to follow him. He was a patriot for his country and a loyalist to his men. Edward gained enough respect to become the youngest general ever to have led the French fleet. In his position, he realized that the only way to beat the British was to befriend the natives. It was this thought that led him to Donadagohvi.

Donadagohvi was the Native American princess and commander of the native's greatest army. With her blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, she ruled her people with only greatness in mind.

Upon their first meeting, they were distrustful towards each other.

Donadagohvi had only the worst experiences with the white men and she became fearful for her people.

Edward had little faith in the young woman as she was younger and much smaller than he was.

In the end, they changed their minds about one another.

Donadagohvi saw that he was not like the other foreigners she had met. That instead of killing her people, he wanted to save them just as he did his own.

Edward saw that she was the fierce warrior she had said she was. That she was a good leader who wished only the best for her people even if it meant she was hurt in the process.

They built a friendship off their new found trust and together, they led their troops into many battles against the British.

After some time, Donadagohvi and Edward began to feel more than friendship for each other. They fought the love at first as it wasn't in their nature to care much for themselves. However, once they gave in, the love consumed them.

They loved just like they battled, fiercely and passionately.

One night as they were sitting around the fire, Edward looked onto his princess as he brushed a blonde curl away from her face. "Do you love me?" he asked, his tone filled with his own love and fear.

Donadagohvi's eyes widened in fury for moment as if the question was crime against her. She looked back at him, the war paint smudged around her eyes, only making the blue irises more vibrant as her gaze softened at him. "I do".

His dark eyes were lit with the night's fire as he let her words sink in.

In the next moment, his lips descended onto hers with a gentle brush. When he went to pull away, Donadagohvi brought him back to her. Her hands flew to his mop of chocolate curls as she gave them a proper tug, earning her the groan she desired. She traced the bottom of his lip with her tongue until he allowed her entrance, allowing the kiss to deepen further. The embrace lasted until air became necessary for both of them and they were forced to pull away.

Edward leaned his forehead against Dondagohvi's as he whispered against her lips "And I you Mon bien-aimé"

There was a moment of peace between these star-crossed lovers; the Frenchmen and the native.

Then shots filled the air once again and the native princess began to bleed.

They were in the midst of another battle when she was shot in her stomach and the life began to leave her.

As she fell, Edward was there to catch her. The blood stained his hands in a curtain of red, but all he saw was the blue light of her eyes.

"They found us" she croaked and coughed, causing more blood to seep onto him. "How?"

His hand trembled as he caressed a curl away "I don't know, but you have to hold on ". The man's voice broke off as he whispered "Please, I can't do this without you".

More gunshots rang out as the ground turned red. To later rebels and natives, it would look as if the ground itself was bleeding.

Clarke reached up to his face, brushing her hand against his freckled cheek. Tears filled her eyes "May we meet again".

The general's world went dark at her words.

His last moments were not of his men or of his country.

He looked to the native princess and prayed "May we meet again"

Throughout time, the general and native princess met only to suffer the same fate; death at the hands of people who didn't understand their bond. Each time they met, they fell in love when she proved themselves to more than what the other thought. Upon their deaths, a silence prayer was made that they would meet again.

In 1920, the general was an Italian business man named Jay Cielo. Jay thrived on the prohibition and became one of the wealthiest men in the east coast of America. The native became Daisy Temps, the daughter of mob boss Abigail Temps. They met when Daisy walked into his speakeasy in the hopes of using his business to bring down her mother after Daisy found out that she had her father killed as a political gain. They died together in an alley way, gunned down by Daisy's own men.

In 1940, the world reached its peak in World War II. The general was Steve Barnes, a solider set to fly in the skies in order to bomb the Japanese. The native became Florence O'Connell, a commandeering officer, rising in the ranks much to the dismay of her other officers. They died together in the heat of a crashing plane after being shot down by the German Army.

In 1960, the Vietnam War forced them apart. The native became Lucy Diamond, a flower child who fought endlessly to end the war and those suffering from it. When drafted, the general who had become Jude Pepper hesitantly went to fight for his country. He came back broken and angry at what his beloved country had done to him. Lucy found him drowning his sorrows during a rally in the city and took him under her wing. Jude and Lucy began to fight side by side in the Anti-war rallies. They died together in an explosion during a protest at a police station.

The general and the native princess didn't meet again until 2014.

The general became Bellamy Blake; a man who worked his entire life to make sure his sister Octavia had a happy existence. The native became Clarke Griffin, a woman who battled for control in her own life and the happiness of those around her.

Clarke and Bellamy met at Octavia's graduation party as Clarke was Octavia's best friend. Someone bumped into Clarke, causing her to spill her drink on Bellamy upon their meeting. His reply was a snippy remark about her being a "princess" and smirk that set the tone for their relationship for the following year. It was in their nature to fight, so they did with the same passion and ferocity as they did in their past lives.

He dismissed her as a stuck-up princess and she dismissed him as selfish asshole.

In 2015, that all changed.

Octavia, who had been the one to go to war this time, came back with a severe case of PTSD and a missing limb. It had been taken away by an explosion set off by Iraq soldiers in a village. In an attempt to save a group of school children, she raced back into the chaos, only to be rewarded with the loss of her left arm.

Bellamy and Clarke put aside their differences to help the young woman gain back some of the happiness she felt had deserted her.

"She's my sister, you don't need to be here" He told her the first night Clarke showed up to their house with a suitcase full of necessities for the next month.

She glared at him with red rimmed sapphire eyes. "Octavia is my best friend and I am not letting her be alone" then she pushed past him and ran up to Octavia's room, her halo of blonde strands flying behind her.

With Clarke's presence, Octavia began to sleep through the night. Clarke never pushed her to talk about anything she didn't want to which allowed Octavia to heal at her own pace. Soon, her sullen expression of war changed back into the smiling girl Bellamy had raised. Octavia wasn't completely healed, but she became better.

Throughout this time, Bellamy began to trust Clarke as she did him and soon they understood each other.

He told about how he loved eating chocolate cereal and watching cartoons with Octavia growing up because it the only childish thing he ever got to do. He told her about how he was training to be an officer and that he hoped to retire and become a history teacher by age 40 as history and helping people were his true passions. He told her about how his mother died when he was 18, causing him to grow up quickly in order to take care of his sister. He told her about how he cried when Octavia woke up screaming her first night back because he didn't know how to help his little sister.

In return, she told him about how she loved drawing in the early morning because it was the only time she ever felt at peace. She told him about how her father used to make waffles every Sunday up until he died when she was 16 in a car accident that left her afraid to drive at night. She told him about how her mother pushed her into medical school in the hopes of having her work at her hospital as a neurosurgeon and how she fell in love with pediatrics instead, much to her mother's dismay. She told him about how relieved she felt when Octavia came back alive as her best friend Wells had died in the same war months earlier.

This understanding turned into friendship and that friendship became love.

This time, there were no wars raging or lives ending for them.

There was just Clarke and Bellamy, the general and the native princess finally at peace.

_~May we meet again~_

**Author's Note:**

> ** Name Origins **
> 
> **In 1762:**
> 
> Edward comes from Edward Bellamy, the utopian author in which Bellamy's comes from. Edward's last name, Pouvons-nous, means "may we "in French.
> 
> Donadagohvi means "until we meet again"
> 
> Mon bien-aimé means " beloved" in French.
> 
> **In 1920:**
> 
> Jay and Daisy come from the novel The Great Gatsby.
> 
> Cielo means "Sky" in itailian.
> 
> Temps means "time" in French.
> 
> **In 1940:**
> 
> Steve Barnes comes from Captain America, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.
> 
> Florence O'Connell comes from the founder of the American Red Cross, Florence Nightingale and the actor Jack O'Connell, who played Louie Zamperni in the movie Unbroken.
> 
> **In 1960:**
> 
> Lucy Diamond and Jude Pepper come from The Beatles songs "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds


End file.
